SpongeBob Movie 3: The Last Stand
SpongeBob Movie 3: The Last Stand is the final SpongeBob Movie. The movie is an upcoming film which will come out in 2016. The plot is about Plankton teaming up with a secret company. Plankton steals the formula and moves to Bubble Bottom. Bubble Bottom is a big city which is owned by the leader of the company Plankton has teamed up with. SpongeBob and Friends must go there to get the formula back. As the company doesn't just want the formula. On the back of the formula is a code sent by a pirate years ago who ended up dying on the way to Bubble Bottom. Cast SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Mr. Krabs Sandy Cheeks Sheldon Plankton Julius Bubble Bottom Script Soon Trivia *The film is kind of inspired by Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation. *It is the last SpongeBob film. *The film is a lot darker than the episodes and the 2 films. But still has comedy in parts. *SpongeBob does all his own stunts. *SpongeBob nearly died doing a stunt in this film. *Plankton has henchmen in this film. Trailer This Year Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Patrick are in the Krusty Krab sat around a table drinking SpongeBob: Um, so...I've got this funny story right? You know Plankton? Well... Patrick: How long is this story? SpongeBob: Short...That's it! That's the joke! Mr. Krabs: Eh, it's ok. Sandy: Ok, every time someone mentions Plankton we drink. Ok? SpongeBob: Yeah. Mr. Krabs: Plankton. at the table drinks the windows smash and guns can be heard of people outside of the Krusty Krab are shooting at the inside dives off his chair and pushes Mr. Krabs to the ground and picks up the table and uses it as a shield dives to the ground. Patrick dives to the ground as well. Squidward ends up getting shot inside the boat multiple times causing him to fall to the ground and die SpongeBob: SQUIDWARD! throws the table out of the Krusty Krab window causing all of the people outside to run off SpongeBob: NO! The biggest action film of the year. is hanging off a plane door SpongeBob: Patrick! Open the door! .... SpongeBob: That's the wrong door Patrick! SpongeBob walking into a room wearing glasses SpongeBob: Hello, I'm doctor....Bad guy... Woman: Ok Mr. Bad Guy. Why are you here? SpongeBob: To....Buy some groceries? Woman: That's great come in. goes in a lift with 5 other agents SpongeBob: Morning. of the agents puts up a picture of SpongeBob to SpongeBob's face Agent: I don't think you are who you say you are. agent clicks a button on the lift which stops the lift from going up SpongeBob: Why would you say that? Agent: Well... to SpongeBob tasering all of the agents gets out some sticky tape from his pocket rips off an agents moustache and sticks it on him cuts to SpongeBob getting out off the lift SpongeBob: a woman outside of the lift Would you believe it? Some people tried to kill me in there. Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Series Finale Category:Cosmobo Category:Upcoming movies Category:Upcoming Category:2016 Movies Category:2016